You Can't Handle It
by TaeShears
Summary: All these changes and urges got Beast Boy on edge and I don't think he will be able to hold back especially since Puberty is still working on him... and a purple hair Titan


This is another BBRAE story it similar to Primal Desire but different hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

_I run past the tall trees chasing after the frightened deer. I howl loudly and jump at the deer riping his throat out.__I run back to the Titan Tower and go back to my regular form, I jump in the shower and after I was done I don't bother getting dressed. I just go straight to bed._

*****

**GARFIELD/ BEAST BOY**

I open my eye and cringe at the sun shining in my eyes. I get out of bed. I look into the full body mirror, looking at myself. I was different, just a 4 month ago I was small and weak. My birthday had pasted 2 months ago and now I am 18 and I guess puberty, or the The Beast... was waiting until I turn 18.

I had gotten taller, taller then Kori, Dick and Victor. I stand at 6'7 the tallest, Rachel was now the shortest, 5'3. I don't know what it was..I just keep getting taller everyday and my muscles grow more faster. My hair grew longer but I cut it back to it's normal length. My clothes are tighter and I'm way more hornier now, and my dick grew a lot, so much you can see a bulge and print in most of my clothes even in my hero suit.

The Titan are in for a surprise because just yesterday they measured my height I was 6'2 and I grew to 6'7.

**"Are you enjoying the your adult body" **The Beast said in my head.

_Yes_

I look I the mirror at my face my jawline had sharpen and I had become really handsome my eyebrows arched in a manly making me look serious and mysterious. I put on some trunks that where too tight but only size I had, I put on some sweatpants. I sign in frustration because you can obviously see my print.

"Fuck it." I said walking out of my room. I look at my phone as I walk towards the common room, The common door open and as I try to walk in my forehead hits the too of the door.

"FUCK!" I yell in pain. The others look at me and their eye widen.

"What the Hell, you keep getting taller." Dick said standing up. I bend down to enter the room. I groan in pain and Robin walks over to me. "We need to runs some test on you Beast Boy." said Dick.

"No." I said lowly, he's been trying to get me to say yes ever since he notice how much I changed.I go to the fridge and I saw some raw meat in there. My eyes flash red and I growl lowly and my teeth grew longer and I smirked.

"Come on just a blood test." He said. I grumbles and sign."Fine." Just wanted the raw meat. I grab it and take it to the table. Dick looks at me like I was crazy.

"Ugh... BB are you okay?" Asked Cyborg or Victor.

"Yes." I said getting angry, just trying to enjoy my fucking raw meat.

"Training Today after breakfast meet me on the Field Outside." said Dick. I finish my meat and go to the couch where Raven sat drinking her Tea. She looks my way and she looks away, She was very hard to read but how she been acting toward me lately, I think I make her feel tense but in a good way. I set right next to her and look for the remote.

I look and it was next to her, "Rae, can you pass me the remote?" I say in a deep and low voice. With my good eye sight I can see her shiver. She quickly get the remote and gives it to me.

"Thanks." I smirk and turn on the TV.

* * *

**THIRD POV**Training was over and it was now getting late, Everyone was ready to go to bed but Garfield night was just starting. He waited until everyone was sleep he had a girl he had know for a while come over.

Now since Beast Boy is the whole animal kingdom, he literally is a Beasty in Bed especially. When Beast Boy had sex he knew the girl had to be strong enough to handle him and he knew there was no girl who could but he didn't care.

The girls he fucked always give out after 10 minutes. Some girl even tell him 'If I tell you to stop or slow down don't do it's

but when they actually fuck him they regret it and have to wait until Beast Boy was satisfied.

Garfield was a multiple rounds kind of guy and always was. Garfield was never rude and always took the girl home after because most if them have a hard time walking.

Beast Boy had just got out if that hibernation mode when he would sleep more then be awake. Then it was now spring better he would be more awake.

* * *

All the Titans had Changed, Nightwing or Dick had gotten taller and more muscles, he was 6'1. He work out more then he use to so he work out a lot. His skills improve and he was a better leader. Cyborg just Improved his tech and his suit with more weapons and he was always tall, 6'3. Starfire stayed her height, 5'10, she did change. Her breath got bigger and her hips get little more wider. Raven was completely different she was short and gained some weight she was still petite but thick at the same time. Her breast got use to be flat but they got bigger. She got way more curvier so much she had to change her hero suit because her butt git so big she kept getting butty bites. Now the Team like to tease her about how small she is especially Beast Boy.

* * *

**BEAST BOY**I just got back home from dropping off the limping girl back home. I chuckles at how the girl reacted to my size. I then froze in the middle of the common room. I starts to think back to this morning to...

"I ate meat..."

**"More like we are meat."**I palm my forehead,That weird of me I can't believe I did that. I started to get sweaty and heated. 'Why is it so hot' I started to pant and fog come out my mouth. My canine teeth extended and my eyes flash. I growl lowly. I got to the counter and put both of my hands on the counter trying to control My Beast, because I know this is him trying to come out but Why?

I grow as my blood flows to my dick, images of a certain purple headed Titan comes to my mind

_why her?_**"You know you always loved her, just imagine, all those girl react that way to you, imagine how the stone hearted Raven would react."**I groan at the images he is sending to my brain. She had a very petite body and she was thick, dominating her would be... exciting.

_but would she able to even handle us_**"Nope****"** he chuckled sending more images to my head if her begging for a break. I was stressing scared if how she would react to me thinking of her like this.

I hear the common room door open and I tense up and I panic silently, my breathing gets louder. I didn't bother sniffing the air trying to figure out who it was but I regret not..

"Garfield?" The voice was very familiar, it was Raven. Luckily my back was faced toward her, My grip on the counter tightened.

* * *

**RAVEN**I was woken up by a wave of Panic and distress, but who is up this late it was 3:12 a.m.

I get out of bed and walk pass by Robin room, he was okay. Then Cyborgs, I couldn't really tell because of his tech so I open his door a little and he was powered down, he was okay. I walk to Star and get a large wave of Happiness and Lust, she's dreaming pretty good...

The last was Beast Boy... I walked past his room, I didnt sense his presence, he wasn't in the room. I walk toward to the common room. Once the door opened, I got a huge wave of emotions. I hear Beast Boys heavy breathing, he was facing the counters gripping the counter.

"Garfield?" He tenses up, and his breate gets louder and I could see the fog come out his mouth from where I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking closer.

"Don't come close to me." He says lowly.

"But-" He runs so fast by me I didn't see him at all. He runs down the hallway and into his room.

"What got him so stressed?"

*****

**THIRD POV**

Beast Boy zoomed into his bedroom locking the door, he was about to pounce Raven if she came any closer...

He goes to the mirror and he could see his eyes darkening. He feel a growl leave his throat.

"What the hell is going on with me?"


End file.
